


The boy with chestnut hair

by ReadTheMotion99



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Abuse, Akashi has a waiter kink, Angst, Flashbacks, Fluff and Smut, Furi boxing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Murder Mystery, Nightmares, Romance, Slow Build, Spiritual Guidance, Unexpected Visitors, akashi father is a jerk, developing feelings, eventual hapiness, furi can protect himself, was akashi mother really killed by a illness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-03-22 02:49:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13754682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadTheMotion99/pseuds/ReadTheMotion99
Summary: *7 YEARS LATER**weights hitting eachanother , gunts, heavy breathing *And in the far corner of the gym where the punching bags are stood a 5'7 , 134 lbs , medium length chestnut hair, wide eyes Furihata koki. In the middle of his workout humming the words"God knows what is hiding in those weak and drunken hearts"*punching the bag angry and aggressively* (koki to himself " 1,2 jab right cross").somewhere in kyoto“Come on Seijuro you have to practice dribbling today.” She spoke a voice so sweet and warm to the heart.*Eyes widen in shock* “Mother…mother ho”*lightly touches Sei cheek* “Come on darling you’re going to be late I promised to help you today.” He leans into the warmth of her hand; his emptiness was suddenly filled.“Mother I missed you so much…”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic I couldn't stop thinking about this idea so I thought stop being lazy and give it a try  
> I DO NOT OWN KUROKO NO BASKET.  
> Enjoy

*PROLOGUE*

Laying on the floor 9 year old boy skin no longer creamy but now covered in bruises, scratches and cuts. Clothes torn and battered lip busted his left eye darker then the right. Body aching, shaking uncontrollably. 

"p-p-please... I"  
*CRACK* is the only thing he hears before he fighting for air that has been kicked out of him.

"AHAHAAHAH PATHETIC"  
*The man laughs madly*  
The boy is powerless and weak with some broken bones all he could do is curl into a fetile position with muffle cries and hope to just die right then and there.

"Now now my sweet little koki be a good little chihuahua and get on your hands and knees and OBEY me or I'll make this worse" *smiling sadistically licking his lips at the frightened boy still shaking to the bone.

The man stood over him holding a extremely sharp bladed object he striked the boy entire back again and again.  
"AHH" *deafening scream*  
"YES yes CRY KOKI CRY"  
"p-please st." * tear stained face, paler then usual as if death has blessed him with escape from this  
hell.  
He layed there with 12 deep gashes on his back that definitely needed stitches bloodied ,broken, lifeless.  
****** ******  
*7 YEARS LATER*  
*weights hitting eachanother , gunts, heavy breathing *  
And in the far corner of the gym where the punching bags are stood a 5'7 , 134 lbs , medium length chestnut hair, wide eyes Furihata koki. In the middle of his workout humming the words 

"God knows what is hiding in those weak and drunken hearts"

*punching the bag angry and aggressively* (koki to himself " 1,2 jab right cross")

"Those hard faced queens of misadventure god knows what hiding in those weak and sunken eyes"

(*koki to himself* "1-1-2 jab jab cross,  
2-3-2 right cross left hook right cross")

Koki decides to take a break breathing heavy , sweating like on a hot summer day aching muscles  
" I did good for the day" he says  
He goes to the gym locker room but never showers in public he felt shy and insecure enough he didn't want anyone finding out about his scars so he just grabbed his things and walked home one earphone plugged in one ear and the other open to hear his surroundings 

When he got home to his nice little one bedroom apartment it always felt empty and lonely but he shrugged it off. He looked at the time and immediately felt a burst of eagerness and butterflies

He turned on his TV and there he was finishing up his interview with his well known father, the person who always made crazy with feelings Akashi Seijuro.

Furi didn't care if he never met him but can a boy dream  
" I know I will never be worthy of him plus he probably like girls anyway that sexy body , amazing jawline ,those li..  
*BOOM*  
"ow ow ow I'm such a loser falling out of a chair from daydreaming about kissing the great Akashi..."  
Furi layed on the floor the tip of his ears and cheeks bright pink , stomach still doing flips hugging himself smiling just thinking about akashi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> find out about Akashi and his fathers relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NO OWN KUROKO NO BASKET

“Come on Seijuro you have to practice dribbling today.” She spoke a voice so sweet and warm to the heart.  
*Eyes widen in shock* “Mother…mother ho”  
*lightly touches Sei cheek* “Come on darling you’re going to be late I promised to help you today.” He leans into the warmth of her hand; his emptiness was suddenly filled.  
“Mother I missed you so much…” his voice lowers as he witnesses his mother slowly vanish. His chest felt restricted, his stomach was beginning to turn and his eye stung trying hold back tears. “An Akashi man never cries get it together Serijuro recollect yourself.” He spoke to himself  
*end of dream*  
“Young Master I’m informing you that you’ve slept pass your alarm once again are you feeling well?” he asked concerned with a little frown, he cared deeply for Seijuro he cared for him his whole life and when his mother past it was especially hard on seijuro. It wasn’t like his father was loving or caring all that man cared about was his company and making sure the Akashi name didn’t go to shit. The butler could careless about Masaomi Akashi, he could’ve quit years ago the only reason he stayed was because of Seijuro. He bowed his head in disappointment “No child should live like this” he spoke barely audible to the human ear, lost his train of thought forgot he was still in Seijuro presence.  
“pardon? Lynn-kun did you say something?” Akashi spoke facing his butler one eyebrow higher then the other with a stern face.  
He responded quickly *clears throat* “Excuse my rudeness I was saying I will prepare your favorite miso soup without without seaweed with a cup of kocha tea.”  
“No need!” Akashi said firmly getting up from bed walking towards the bathroom. “I need to prepare for the day, Father is waiting I shouldn’t keep him waiting any longer.” With that the butler understood and bowed respectively and exited the room.  
When Seijuro heard his bedroom door close from behind the bathroom door, he leaned onto the counter letting out a deep sigh he knew his father wouldn’t be happy about his tardiness. He ran his fingers through his magenta redish fizz ball you call hair from all his constant tossing and turning last night.  
“Come on you’re the Great Akashi you are Absolute! You can get through this interview with father” He told himself, with that he showered off last night sweats and restlessness and slipped into a uomo gray modern fit vested suit, cream shirt no tie, with flat front slacks. Brushed his hair and headed to the train station to catch the shinkansen to Japan at 10:30.  
The one thing Seijuro disliked about public transportation was the stares and whispers, well the whispers weren’t bad comments but they were irritating. Seijuro was only 16, but he was like a walking sex attraction 5’8, wasn’t bulky but he was muscular and lean, it showed! With pale flawless skin like milk no one can compete and his heterochromatic eyes one red the other yellowish gold so rare but also breathtaking.  
“look at him he’s gorgeous! The things I would do to him.” a girl said licking her lips showing hunger in eyes.  
“Cut it out present yourself like a lady” her friend responded annoyed when her friend began to push her boobs up to show more cleavage.  
Seijuro rolled his eyes he wasn’t interested, it turned him off even more that she was going this far to use her body to seduce him. When he finally arrived at Tokyo station there was a car waiting for him, *lets out a deep breath* when he found out his father wasn’t in the car waiting for him. He reached the news station with 30mins to spare, but the seeing the look on his father’s face told him something else he began to feel uneasy but kept a straight face.  
Masaomi excused them ‘to talk’ in their private room once inside, his professional manner disappeared and with quick forced punched Seijuro on the side of his ribs.  
“ARGH” was all seijuro was able to get out before his father put his hand over his mouth to keep from making too much noise.  
“Quiet yourself! I don’t need no one knocking getting into my business!” Masaomi said in a dark hostile voice. Seijuro couldn’t look him in the eyes in the fear of showing weakness, he bit down on his tongue his mouth filled with a bitter taste as his father struck him again in his ribs.  
“Listen and listen carefully when we go on for the interview you WILL not embarrass me, all your answers will be positive if it’s about our company. When they ask about taking over the company YOU will say yes with no hesitation. Do you understand me you worthless little shit? Masaomi finished with the look of a maniac.  
“Yes, father I will not disappoint you.” Seijuro said with weakness in his voice still holding his side.  
“Good! Clean yourself up you’re my property remember that! we have 10mins!” Masaomi glared at him before leaving the room.  
Seijuro went to the mirror to pull up the side of his shirt to see the newly reddish light purple bruise forming. Clenching the counter, he talked to himself “why couldn’t he stand up to him, what has he ever done to deserve this! I excel in everything, feared by majority, I am Absolute! I don’t understand why he stores so much hatred towards me.”  
*knocks on door*  
Seijuro hears it looks at himself one last time “its time.” Putting on his best smile and face before exiting the room and starts the interview all eyes are on him.  
*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading , i would love some feedback and let me know if you want me to do art throughout the chapters since i draw to help you visualize it better.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> where does furi work Mhmm?  
> maybe he'll have a special encounter.  
> will Akashi listen to his mothers guidance

**_*Flashback*_ **

Dreadfully dark, enclosed space, stuffy but comforting, quiet but haven even if it lasted for a short amount of time..

 

*quivering voice* _“m-mom…..d-dad….Kou-t-ta-nii.._ ” *shattering glasses from a distance*

 

_“Chihuahua where are you mhmm..?_ ” the man said sadistically smiling.

 

“ _no don’t give in be b-brave stay hiding…but maybe punishme- NO! s-stop be strong!”_ *internally battling himself* Covering his ears and shutting his eyes so hard he began to see spots behind closed lids trying to block out that man voice you call a human.

 

*Hits wall madly* “ _GODDAMNMIT YOU LITTLE CUNT STOP HIDING_

_AND TAKE THIS BEATING LIKE A GOOD LITTLE BITCH!!!_ ” *the man was breathing heavily and madly with the same sadistic smirk on his face.

 

“ _EEK_ ” *THUMP* in panic and shock Koki shot his head up from between his legs banging his head full force against the wooden wall behind him, he was too terrified to even react to his throbbing head. He quickly covered his mouth in fear that he’ll let out any other sounds that may give up his hiding spot.

 

He was now shaking uncontrollably, starting to feel light headed, he kept holding his breath without noticing. Then he realized something he didn’t hear anything it was too quiet, no mad laughter, no glass breaking, no wall hitting, no insults or threats being said, just complete silence.

**.**

**….**

**………**

Those few moments felt like hours for little Koki then suddenly…...

 

 

*CREAKKKK* the sound that the floor board made outside the big large black wooden door.

“ _n-no ,n-no,no, no,no,no_ ….” Koki internally spoke shaking his head rapidly side to side.

His hand was now crushing his mouth desperately, his lips had gone completely num, sweat started to form, his knuckles became frosted, his eyes became the size of saucers and started to sting, brown irises fully dilated, koki stared at the big wooden door and began to count

“ _one_ …” *lowly quivering voice*

“ _two_ …”

“ _thr_ \- “

 

“ _BANG_ ” the door swung open with a surprising force, sinister grey brown eyes stared at the shaking child as if he just found his prize.

“ _Found you_...” the man maliciously smiles adding a little *lick* at the end.

“.. _someone save me”_ he choked out before…

 

* ** _end of flashback*_**

 

*panic breathing * “ _THUMP_ ” koki shot up out of his sleep landing on the floor he quickly crawled to the farthest corner of his room curled into a fetal position rocking back and forth. 

 

_“b-breathe, breathe”_ *shakily inhales and exhales* _it was just a dream j-just a dream he can’t h-hurt you anymore!_ *inhales deeply, exhales deeply* _i-it’s okay_ * koki spoke to himself calming his frazzle nerves and racing heart rate.

 

When koki was stable and sense of mind came back, he got up from the corner of the room he was still shaking a little and had a sheer coat of sweat on him

*glances at the clock* “ _6:45a.m_.” running his fingers through his chestnut locks *sighs* “ _the gym is open and the showers will be o-open I could fit an hour in before c-class_ ” he spoke to himself with uneasiness.

 

With that koki threw on his usual gym wear, a lightweight, sleeveless V-neck black hoodie with dark charcoal flexion sweat pants pulling the bottom of his pant leg above his ankle a few inches. Grabbed his gym bag, bookbag, phone and earbuds and jogged to the gym that was five minutes away from his apartment.

 

Koki entered the musky air condition locker room *INHALES deeply* he loved the smell of the locker room; his thoughts was finally shutting up. He sat on the bench pulling out his fiery red hand wraps *smiling admirably* he started to feel hot and it wasn’t from his jog.

“ _ohh…I wonder what his hair feels like?…mhm..”_ koki said lowly while wrapping the elastic cotton on his hands. “ _p-perfect fit_..” koki whispered shyly

 his eyes were clouded, cheeks and neck were aflame, his face looked dopey and lovesick. See the thing was technically he met Akashi before during the winter cup tournament but he was a quivering, sweating, choking on his own words, tripping over his own feet mess. That’s when koki decided to not count that moment as their first encounter.

 *buzz buzz*

“EK” koki jumped from the sudden noise, *buzz buzz* he looked down and saw his phone light up again *buzz buzz*

‘ _ **three text messages’**_

*glances at the wall clock* koki looked at the time and crunched his eyebrows in confusion “its 7:01am no one texts me in the morning”

He slides his thumb across the screen unlocking it.

_**From: Kawa(^.^)/** _

_6:59a.m._

_Morningggg furi (n_n)_

_7:00a.m._

_Hey hey furi I gotta questionnnn????(^~^)_

_7:01a.m._

_When you dream in color, is it a pigment of your imagination??/(o_O’)_

 

“ _I think I just lost a couple of brain cells and I’m never gonna get em back.”_ koki spoke with a disapproving look for his idiotic friend while typing a response.

**_To: Kawa(^.^)/_ **

_7:02a.m._

_What the actual FUCK? Kawahara its toooo early for this confusing shit! Get ready for CLASS I know you’re still in bed!!!!!(^___-)_

Koki had 30mins left to work off some anxiety, he slipped his phone into his pocket, exited the locker room and headed to the back of the gym where all the punching bags were. He began listening to music and doing some boxing combinations.

 

*punching bag aggressively and with speed*

(*koki to himself* “ _1-4-1-2 jab, right hook, jab, cross_ ”

“A fiery throng of muted angels giving love but getting nothing back.”

(*koki to himself* “ _1-6-3-2 jab, right uppercut, left hook, cross_ ”

“people help the people and if your homesick, give me your hand and I’ll hold it.”

 

_**30 minutes later** _

*Beep Beep* koki alarm went off and he was breathing heavily and drenched in sweat he smiled feeling accomplished in himself he felt secured and protected once again.

He looked around the gym area no one else was there, he rushed to the locker room and looked around no one was in there either. Koki was reluctant but he really needed to shower, he swiftly stripped out of his clammy clothes…. unfortunately, in the process

_“Ow ow ow_ ” koki yelped in pain from tripping over his pants trying to kick them off while taking off his hoodie at the same time.

“ _I think Kawahara took some of my coordination too_.” Koki pouted thinking about that stupid question the moron asked him earlier.

After recovering from his fail at taking off his clothes he hopped in the shower; lathering his body in his vanilla body wash scrubbing every inch of musk away oh how he wished to be wrapped in its flowers.

*Beep Beep*

“ _s-shit_! _8:20a.m. already._ ” koki muttered he scurried into his sirens school uniform a gakuran black long sleeve top with blue trimming on sleeves and vertically in the middle with regular black pants. He dashed out the gym down the block to the just now arriving bus. Relief overcame him knowing he’ll be on time for school and not have to feel the wrath of coach’s punishment training, that truly sent chills down his spine.

Getting off the bus, he arrived at the school’s gate and noticed his two best friends first he walked over to them

“ _Good morning kawahara, fukuda kun_.” Koki spoke shyly.

 Kawahara looked a little too excited in a cheery voice. “ _Soooo furii when you dre-“_

*glares seriously*“ _Shut up don’t repeat that question, we have Japanese language first period I need to keep my remaining brain cells.”_ koki said while walking away.

Fukuda was covering his mouth trying to hide his giggling and kawahara was crossed arm, puffed cheeks and pouting like a child after being told no in a toy shop.

 

Meanwhile in Kyoto, Japan

“ _darling, darling come on honey you have to wake up.” She spoke so much warmth and tenderness_.

“ _mother._.” Seijuro struggled to speak he felt like crying, all he wanted was his mother back, everything would be so much better if she was here.

“ _mother I don’t want to leave, please mother I beg of you...”_ He spoke in a pleading voice; his hands became clammy and his heart rate started to rise by the second.

“ _shhh darling_ *places hand on his cheek* _it will be okay in time_ ” she spoke in a soothing voice

“ _But how? I do not understand father…*_ lowers eyes sadly* _father has become unrecognizable. He despises me.”_ He spoke sadly

_“key word ‘in time’ darling life is about challenges and unfair situations *_ pulls his head up to face her* _you are strong, intelligent, the best in everything-“_

Cutting her off _“I apologize for interjecting while you were speaking, But I wouldn’t say everything mother I experience my first failure not to long ago in a basketball competition.”_ He said plainly

_“That is the point of life! You can’t succeed in life without some failures or mistakes, you learn from them making yourself better.”_ She spoke smiling proudly.

“ _failure… is okay?”_ He looked up tilting his head to the side but before he could question her any further she had vanished once again.

**_*_ End of dream***

Heterochromatic eyes opened slowly, “ _failure is okay? *_ stares at ceiling* _oh mother you can be…how can I say ‘surpising’ even in my dreams.”_ Seijuro said sighing deeply finally deciding to get out of bed and prepare for the day.

 

*knock knock*

“ _you may enter.”_ Seijuro spoke firmly. The door unclicked letting the butler in.

“ _Good morning young master, I have prepared miso oatmeal and a cup of kocha black tea. Would you will to consume your meal in your room or at the table?”_ the butler spoke looking at seijuro waiting for a response.

*smiles wearily while stretching* “ _very well, I will be down in 25 minutes. Thank you Lynn-kun, you may go.”_ With that the butler respectively bowed and exited the room leaving Seijuro alone.

 

Seijuro flopped back onto his bed laying on his stomach staring at the maroon colored walls. Seijuro honestly wanted to stay in bed he wanted a ‘lazy day’ is what the teens around his age was calling it, his body felt heavy and low on energy

A melodic sound along with constant vibrating broke the silence in the large room, he looked across from his bed and saw his phone light up.

**_‘1 missed call from Vice Captain’_ **

Seijuro rubbed the bridge of his nose “ _its to early for this Reo.”_ He spoke lowly.

_**‘** **incoming call from Vice Captain** ’_

He decided to answer the call there was no point in ignoring him, Reo knew very will that Seijuro was awake the earliest.

*clears throat* “ _y-.”_ he didn’t even have the chance to finish his sentence.

 

*dramatically speaking* “ _SEI-CHAN SEI-CHAN!!!”_

Seijuro sensed a headache coming his way “ _Reo why must you yell?”_

_*_ fake pouting voice* “ _the stupid muscle gorilla just spilled ramen all over me, cuss he got angry at kotaro and tried to throw it at him.” *arguing in the background* “MUSCLE MUSCLE THROW” *glass breaking* “AHAHAHA STUPID STUPID GORILLA”_ Hayama mimicking Nebuya. *scolding voice* “ _are you two 5- SEI-CHANNN!! tell them to stop, Sei-chan, Sei-chan?”_ Reo spoke.

*click* Seijuro hung up the phone

He started squeezing the bridge of his nose in annoyance from the foolishness he was just exposed to. “ _thank you for wasting 10mins of my time.”_ He spoke firmly.

He got up walked over to the bathroom turning the shower on, within a few minutes the bathroom was like his personal sauna. The hot water hitting against his back was extremely satisfying, it was stinging at the first touch then soothing. Afterwards the scent of delectable cinnamon sticks sprinkled over sliced juicy red McIntosh apples clouded his senses, putting his hands against the white tiles, eyes shut taking in the last few minutes of his shower.

*stomach growling loudly* that was his queue to get out, slipping into a dark charcoal long sleeve button up shirt, black tie and black pants finishing with a light grey blazer. He looked himself over in the mirror adding a little gel to his magenta hair to keep it down and looking presentable because he neglected to use the blow dryer to dry his hair and used a towel leaving it a frizzy mess.

He walked down the long hallway silently listening to hear if his father was present but he didn’t hear the usual gruffy always on a business call voice. The muscles in his shoulders relaxed, his chest felt a sense of relief.

“ _it appears I won’t be experiencing his so call ‘physical lectures’ this morning.”_ he thought to himself, showing a face of no emotion.

 He greeted every maid and butler he walked by. He seated himself at the table and quickly ate, he had 5 mins to spare he took his time savoring his tea it was his favorite and cherished it the most, the dark reddish-brown color offering him a rich and sweet undertone. Reminded him of the times when he was younger, him and his mother drank it together every morning sneaking him some cookies into his pocket.

_*_ smiles inwardly* “ _oh how I miss those moments, do you miss those moments also mother?”_ He whispered to himself, running his finger tip along the rim of his cup staring intently at the warm liquid.

*clears throat* _“Young Master your ride is waiting for you in the drive way. Here is your bag, have an enjoyable day.”_ The butler spoke.

Seijuro was startled for a second but didn’t show it like a regular person, he ended up clinching his teeth snapping out of thoughts. 

“ _Very well, I will be on my way then. *_ grabs his bag from the butler* _thank you for the breakfast Lynn-kun._ Seijuro said firmly.

He walked outside and saw the 2011 chrysler 300 luxury vehicle door already opened waiting for him to enter, the chauffeur greeted him closed the door and was on there way.

Seijuro laid his head against the cool leather seat, enjoying the ride his headache went away but it instantly came back the car came to a stop. Opening an eye to take a peak and saw his team members yelling and acting like children.

Letting a breath out in frustration he exited the car mumbling the words “ _when I need Shintaro crazy talk about lucky items and oha asa ranking he’s silent.”_

In the distance you can hear the bickering between Hayama, Nebuya and Reo

“ _BRICK_ _HEAD_ ” * Hayama stomps his left foot hard*

 

“ _TASERFACE_ ” *Nebuya clinching his fist*

 

“You two need to stop Sei-chan is on his way!!” Reo said worriedly standing between them

 

“GET OUT THE WAY REO-NEE!!” Hayama shoved pass Reo

 

“ _REJECTED_ _WANNA_ _BE_ _HULK_ ” Hayama was getting madder by the minute stepping closer to Nebuya face.

 

“ _ADHD_ _PATIENT_ ” Nebuya was now face to face with Hayama raising his hand suddenly stopping in his tracks that sent panic down all three of the members spine.

“ _Since you two find it fun to make a ruckus, cause a scene and acting years below your age._ ” *spinning a lengthy red at the handles sharp pair of scissors on his index finger* _“Lets put that excess energy to good use…mhm_.” *grinning madly; eyes wide* “ _I’m doubling your training drills for the rest of the week and **YOU** will finish each of them_.” *turns to Reo* _and **YOU** will watch and make sure they complete each of them and **YOU** will notice me at once if they don’t do so.” _ Seijuro said firmly and sternly walking away to his first class of the day slipping the scissors back into his pocket.

Reo turned to face Nebuya and Hayama with a smirk, knowing he was the only one not to get any consequences the two other members on the other hand were weak in the knees still frozen in fear.

“ _y-you wouldn’t actually report us to Akashi-kun if we didn’t complete the extra training_ *laughs sheepishly _*.. right_?” Hayama asked Reo

*flips hair* “ _Try me baby lightning”_ Reo said with sass and blowing a kiss.

 

**_*8 hours later_** *

Back in Tokyo, Japan

 

“ _call out, come to the arcade with us.”_ Fukuda said in a pleading voice.

“ _yea come onnnnnn your always working, where do you even work anyway_?” Kawahara spoke with an amused look on his face.

“ _Why? So you guys can show up and act like fools and probably get yourselves kicked out or get me fired_.” Is what Furi wanted to say but instead sounded more like

“ _uhhh.. well.. umm youseeitsnotfar ehh welllookatthetime bye guys gotta go hahaa_.” He became a stuttering mess speaking at a racing speed running off to catch the arriving bus before his friends could question him.

Koki sat in the last seat in the back of the bus

“ _its not like I want to work all the time.. just have no choice_.” He frowned inwardly _“I wanna be like other boys *giggles*I wanna see what other boys see, just to be free like other boys, Get to beee!!”_ koki was now laughing at himself _._

He was two stops from his job and he was sitting in the back having a ball, doing little dance movements to a disney classic. Every now and then he would get disapproving glances or chuckles from the other passengers, when koki finally realized what he was doing he wanted to hide. His face was brighter than a tomato and started being jittery.

“ _t-there you go making a fool of yourself once a-.”_

“ _ **NOW ARRIVING AT NEGISHI**.”_ The driver said over the intercom.

Koki grabbed his things making his way to the front of the bus *bowing respectively* “ _Thank you for the ride_ ”

“ _your welcome_.” *making a complete stop opening the doors* “ _oh yea I forgot keep practing your moves cutie_ *winks*”

Koki didn’t know how to response and he didn’t want to be rude but his legs just said go, his cheeks and neck felt like it was on fire

Once again, he was in battle with himself _“cute haha cute something I’m definitely not *_ scratches back of head _* ughh howww c-can I be cute s-someome must’ve been behind me, I’m not cute akashi is CORRECTION Akashi is hott.”_ if steam could come out of koki ears like the cartoons he would be surrounded by smoke.

*BANG* “ _ow ow my ass_ ” koki spoke in pain rubbing his backside.

While he was off in wetdream land he was subconsciously walking in the direction of his job walking into the doors landing flat on his ass, he dusted himself off and went directly to bathroom to change.

His uniform was a fitted black long sleeve little v-neck button up that showed his collarbone, the sleeves clung to his arms like a second skin showing off his muscles that wasn’t there last year. Black pants that showed off his plump backside he wanted it a size bigger but policy was everything fitted nothing loose. After tying a brown apron around his waist leaving a bow on the left side of his hip. He left the bathroom and started his shift

 

Back in Japan

Seijuro was exhausted but of course showed no sign of it, he finished the school day and was now being taken to Tokyo to sit in on one of his father’s business meeting. It was ‘absolutely necessary’ his father said a ‘leader in training’.

*sighs heavily* head leaning against the window staring at the passing cars. “ _i wonder what’s it like to be like other boys.”_ Seijuro thought to himself. He was tired of responsibility and wanted to be a teen but sadly being born with the ‘Akashi’ name what was fun? His eyes started to feel heavy

*buzz buzz*

Seijuro squeezed his eyes in distaste, deciding to ignore his phone and continue his nap.

*buzz buzz* he grunted in frustration grabbing his phone unlocking it. “ _I swear Reo will have his training doubled also if he is texting me about his next ‘hairstyle of the day’.”_  For once it wasn’t Reo texting him

**_From Shintaro_ **

_3:50p.m._

_Good afternoon Seijuro, I hope all is well. Sagittarius is ranking number three today your lucky item is a hotel or anything pure white._

**_From Shintaro_ **

_3:51p.m._

_Enjoy the rest of your day, please inform me when we will have our next shogi session._

Seijuros right eye twitched a few times reading that message

**_To Shintaro_ **

_3:55p.m._

_Well look at that when I don’t need the lucky item I’m told the lucky item, but when I needed it this morning to prevent possible manslaughter it was nowhere in sight full sarcasm intended. I will inform you by Thursday about our shogi session, have a good day Shintaro._

The car came to a stop “ _Akashi- san we’ve arrived at Kyoto station_ ” the driver spoke.

“ _very well.”_ He spoke, it wasn’t rush hour yet so Akashi boarded a semi full train. He sat closest to the window it was going to be a long three hours might as well sleep through it. Seijuro went into sweet slumber holding his red sharp scissors against his stomach.

* ** _3 hours later*_**

_Tokyo station_

Seijuro was never known the procrastinate but he was really dreading this meeting he was mentally exhausted, his feet felt heavy making it harder for him to walk to the waiting car. He made it to the car wasting a good 15mins.

It didn’t take long to arrive at the large glass company building, the meeting was taking place on the 21st floor in 20 minutes and he needed to change out of his school attire into a clean pristine, professional attire.

He walked over to the receptionist desk. “ _pardon? Is there anywhere I could change?”_ he spoke plainly.

“ _I’m sorry but this is not a tee-.”_  A large man in his mid-30s appeared behind seijuro cutting the woman off placing his large rough hands on seijuro shoulder.

 “ _He is my son Akashi Seijuro.”_ He spoke firmly, Seijuro felt like tremors on his spine his body was stiff like a rock making no reaction. But internally he was all over the place.

_“I-I-I.” *stands up bowing apologizing*_ the woman became a stammering mess.

Turns to Akashi “ _my private office is on the 23 rd floor change there.” _Masaomi spoke smiling at his son.

*bows respectively to his father* “ _thank you father, I will see you in 10 minutes no later.”_

 Sei didn’t like the spark in his eyes, his father was to calm usually he would have fired someone for stuttering in his presence. Especially working in his company, he needed the best of the best so why was he so calm.

“ _this isn’t good.”_ Seijuro whispered made his way to the 23rd floor while squeezing an object in his pocket for dear life.

Seijuro had his back facing the door when was putting on his pants. In the process of pulling his pants up he backed up into something hard but wasn’t hard enough to be a wall.

Raising his eyebrows in confusion. “ _that’s weird I don’t reca-.”_

*INHALES DEEPLY*smiling hungerly against the back of his head* “oh _how you smell just like your mother.”_ *buries his face in his red locks* Seijuro didn’t know how to react he was use to the anger not this, he didn’t even know what to call this. “ _your hair is getting longer looks it radiant.” *_ lightly passing his fingers through his son’s hair _*._

 Seijuro was paralyzed he wanted to react but couldn’t the words wouldn’t come out it was like someone clipped his vocal chords, he was conflicted frightened, angry but mostly disgusted with himself.

And it was only getting worse his father began pressing himself against seijuros back.

“ _why are you so tense my sweet boy?_ He whispered in a low raspy voice.

Seijuro clinched his fist taking a breath before speaking so he wouldn’t stutter.

 “ _fa-.”_

_*_ knock knock*in swift movements Masaomi back away from Seijuro and faced the door waiting for his assistant to enter.

_“Masaomi-san your guest has just arrived the meeting will be starting soon”_

_“very well *glares at sei* finish up meeting starts in 2 minutes.”_ In a stern voice.

Seijuro waited to hear the footsteps and the door to *click*.

_*_ panting heavily* his knees went weak and fell to the floor trying to process what just happened. He finally unclenched his fist to reveal a pure white vintage glass pendant.

_“Thank you, Shintaro oha asa was right today.”_ He spoke lowly staring at the object, getting up and walking out the room to head to room where the meeting took place.

 

_***Few hours later*** _

_8:30p.m._

_Sanoyuki restaurant Tokyo, Japan_

_*glasses clicking, doors opening closing, customers chattering, sizzling, pots clanking, pans frying .”_

Furi was in work mode no nervousness no stuttering his long sleeves were now rolled up and his chestnut locks was being held back and out of his face by a black headband.

Rushing into the kitchen where it was hot and Smokey but smelled mouth drool worthy, he glanced over to the new girl she was flirting with the head chief. Furi grew pissed they were busy with customers and the big breast brat was fooling around.

“ _Furihata-kun? You okay there?”_ a fellow co-worker/waiter asked worriedly

“ _a-ah yea sorry brain fart hehe.”_ Koki stammered nervously. But quickly remembered why he entered the kitchen

“ _table 4 wants 2 orders of swirl bean wealth, table 9 wants 1 order of sesame bean weed and 2 orders of raw sheng, and last table 12 wants kure take no sato and 1 raw sasanuki cold.”_ He quickly spoke.

Grabbing a large platter and placing a bottle of mugi with 2 glasses, a cola, oolong tea and fanta orange. After speeding out the kitchen to the tables he was serving.

*table 4* “ _hello, here’s your Mugi.” *_ places the bottle in the center of the table and putting the 2 glasses by each of their plates. “ _Your meal will be done in 25mins.”_  He spoke bowing, speeding off to finish handing customers their drinks.

*table 12* “ _hope you enjoy your dr-.”_

_*CRASH* “oh my god im so sorry please let me help you”_ the new girl spoke frantically.

Furi whipped his head over to her direction and saw the scene there was food everywhere he rushed over to her side to help her. “ _Maki-san go now! I’ll take the blame go to the kitchen now.”_ He spoke moving her out the way starting to clean.

She felt extremely bad “ _what? No, I ca-.”_

_“what did I say huh I’ll be fine I’m the well-known klutz here anyway.”_ he smiled at her reassuring her it was okay.

With that she nodded and left before the manager came, koki went back to the task at hand.

“ _Sir I am t-terribly sorry for this it will c-come out of my check to pay for what ever expenses.”_ He stammered. Rapidly cleaning and apologizing repeatedly.

“ _No need for that, its nice to see you again. Furihata-kun right?_ the boy spoke calmly.

Furi couldn’t believe his ears that voice was way to familiar, he also didn’t realize that he was patting the boys groin area.

“ _Furihata Koki can you hear me?”_ the boy questioned looking down at koki.

Koki tilted his head up slowly his hands were shaking uncontrollably and couldn’t get his words out. “ _Ak-A-Akashi S-S-Seijuro.”_ He stuttered, koki had lost all the color in his face if he could die he wished it could be now.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you guys liked let me know  
> next chapter coming next week


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koki on the other hand was dumbfounded stuck in place. He was internally a mess he was scared shitless, nervous, kinda aroused but also couldn’t help but marvel at the snow like skin boy with unique reddish hair “am I a masochist ohhh koki noo..”

 

 

“ _Good doing business with you, I will have my lawyers look over the contract and will contact you if we have any problems_ ”. Masaomi said shaking the man hand.

 

Seijuro stood at the table quietly observing from a distance, His fathers calm and collective aura. No one truly knew who he was, how he acted, would they still do business with a man like him the real him. Seijuro had to snap out of his thoughts he couldn’t have this negative thinking in this type of atmosphere.

His father finished off a conversation and started his way towards Seijuro.

“ _Excuse me Akashi-san, you have a conference call waiting for you._ ” His assistant spoke

_“very well, thank you I will be there in a momen_ t.” Looks at seijuro. “ _you may go.”_ He spoke sternly glaring at the boy.

“ _yes father_ ” Seijuro said turning heel leaving the building, getting into the car waiting for him. “ _take me to Sanoyuki restaurant call ahead and have a table prepared for me”._ Seijuro said firmly. The driver nodded and started driving to Sei’s told destination.

 The sun was already down and the air was cool, turning his phone on he was expecting 1 message for once instead he had 7 from Reo.

**_From Vice Captain_ **

_7:00p.m._

_Sei-chan, where did you disappear to after class?_

_7:05_

_SEIII-CHANN_

_7:07_

_You looked a little tired this morning, are you sleeping well?_

_7:10_

_When will you taste my chocolate Sei-chan?_

_7:12_

_Sei-chan can you answer me, this is urgent!!!_

_7:16_

_I need to win Takao heart! that carrot can’t have him._

_7:30_

_Sei-chan you MUST give me Takao number!!!!_

Seijuro found amusement in this he knew Reo had a huge crush on Takao but Midorima had one on the boy also but would die rather than admit it. Seijuro started typing with a smirk on his face.

**_To Shintaro_ **

_8:10p.m_

_Good evening Shintaro, I would like to ask for a favor. May you send me your fellow hawk eye companion contact information. I’m sure it wouldn’t be a bother he’s romantically available right?”_

Somewhere in Tokyo

Bouncing on the greenette’s bed like a child on a sugar rush. “ _Shin-chan, Shin-chan, Shin-chan.”_

_“Shut up Bakao.”_ The boy said annoyed, takao pouted sticking out his bottom lip

_*_ Buzz buzz*

Jumping up grabbing the greenette’s phone off the dresser “ _oh.. Akashi-san texted you.”_ Takao said plainly he really didn’t like it when Akashi texted HIS sharp shooter.

“ _BAKA! do you not have any manners.”_ Smacking the back of takao head snatching his phone.

Reading the message, he felt pang of jealously hitting him that he didn’t realize takao was peeping at his screen snickering.

**_To Seijuro_ **

_8:12p.m._

_I am going to have to disobey you on this Seijuro, your ‘Vice Captain’ will not obtain any type of contact information of My Point Guard at any cost. I apologize._

“ _So, I’m all yours Shin-chan mhmm?”_ hugging him tightly from behind “ _were you jealous awwww Shin-chan.”_

Pushes glasses up “I _do not know what you’re talking about get off me Bakao.”_ Crossing his arms looking up hiding his light pink cheeks.

“ _it’s okay you’ll always be my tsundere.”_ Takao said rubbing his face deeper in Midorima back.

 

 

Seijuro smirked reading Midorima response he expected that reaction.

**_To Shintaro_ **

_8:15_

_Why so grave Shintaro? Last time I recall I didn’t mention my vice-captain where did that assumption come from? But maybe you make that hawk eyes yours there is someone making him something and his cooking is absolutely exquisite._

**_From Shintaro_ **

_8:20_

_You are truly cruel Seijuro, this is not shogi this is real._

**_To Shintaro_ **

_8:22_

_Make your move Shintaro or someone else will._

The vehicle came to stop the driver opened the door “We _have arrived at your destination enjoy your meal sir.”_

Seijuro placed his phone in his pocket and walked into the chilly night walking towards the restaurant doors. Upon entering he was embraced with rich smells.

“ _Good evening Akashi-san we have a table for one waiting for you.”_ the host spoke leading Akashi to his seat.

Akashi nodded and seated himself, observing his surroundings he was placed by the garden view, but instead of admiring the gardens beauty his gaze was stuck on a familiar face. His thoughts were starting to get the best of him.

“ _Sirens first year point guard Furihata Koki…. what an interesting find._ Seijuro smirked liking the way the name sounded on his tongue. “ _he’s appears….plain but why does he captures my attention still. Every time I look at him he doesn’t seem normal there has to be more.”_ He started leaning in elbows on table hands together holding his head up. Something inside him started to swell it was unusual but pleasant.

He started to feel warm loosening his tie. His heterochromatic eyes fixed on the boy, his hair was pulled back and the strands that escaped the headband was sticking to his face. His cheeks and neck were dusted with pink and his skin was glistening deliciously.

Seijuro mouth started to feel dry his eyes kept going his neck, it was tantalizing and Seijuro wanted a piece. The redette started shuffling in his chair he felt the need to get up obtain the boys attention, and reserve it only for him. gold and red irises followed the brunette every move he was subconsciously biting his bottom lip. That black button up was mocking Seijuro for sure he wanted it off.

Seijuro pulse was increasing, his nether regions were tingling and hot he felt a thrill it was indescribable he _wanted_ to do unspeakable acts, but  he needed to calm himself he averted his gaze to the garden but that _absolutely Failed_ .

The redette wished his peripheral vision was nonexistent, the boy had sped passed him with two platters bending over to place beverages on the table not to far from him giving him a great view of that _ass_.

Seijuro wasn’t a fan of profanity but “ _fuck”_ is what he whispered huskily, was he frustrated.

His palms became clammy he was now ogling the boys perfect ass without a lick of embarrassment. His pants started to feel uncomfortable, vertical pupils were fully dilated. Seijuro right hand was gripping the tablecloth he was losing himself breathing heavily he wanted his heat against his, he wanted his name chanting from the brun-

Fantasies was broken when the brunette looked his way. “ _Why is he walking over here did his notice?”_ Seijuro thought to himself. He noticed his thighs and groin area was soaked his senses slowly returning to him but his eyes were stuck on the brunette coming his way.

_“oh my god I’m so sorry please let me help you”_ the waitress spoke frantically.

 “ _Maki-san go now! I’ll take the blame go to the kitchen now.”_ furi spoke moving her out the way starting to clean

‘ _why is he being foolish it was clearly her fault.’_ Seijuro furrowed his eyebrows muttering.

Hate was a strong word but Seijuro hated the waitress that actually left Furihata to take the blame for her mistake. He wanted to catch furi’s attention and tell him to tell her to come back and take responsibility of the situation.

 But the boy was a stammering mess and was now rubbing a cloth repeatedly on his thighs and groin region his touch was electric he wanted nothing more but to pull the boy up into his lap and attack his enticing nape that’s been teasing him all evening.

But he _needed_ to catch the boy’s attention and fast he felt his aching desire coming back.

_Sir I am t-terribly sorry for this it will c-come out of my check to pay for whatever expenses.”_ koki stammered. Rapidly cleaning

*clears throat*keeping his voice from cracking “ _No need for that, it’s nice to see you again. Furihata-kun right?_ ” Seijuro spoke trying to hide the strain in voice.

“ _Ak-A-Akashi S-S-Seijuro.”_ He stuttered, koki had lost all the color in his face

Seijuro wanted to respond but didn’t have the chance before the manager came and started scolding Furi.

“ _what happened here Furihata-kun? *_ glaring at Koki*

“ _I tripped and dropped a platter” *_ bowing shamefully _*_ keeping his eyes glued to the floor he was still shaking.

Seijuro didn’t feel right sitting quiet it wasn’t even koki fault the foolish boy, he barely knew the boy but felt something different.

His manager was upset Akashi was a well-known name he couldn’t let this go easily. _“Furihata-kun you are on janitorial duty for two weeks, you will come out of pocket paying fo-_

_“I’m sorry I don’t mean to intrude, but it wasn’t Furihata-kun fault.”_ Lifting his bag _“I have carelessly placed my bag where anyone would have tripped. For that I apologize to both of you.”_ The redette eyes became sharp staring daggers at the manager.

“ _I would greatly appreciate if you would stop scolding Furihata-kun for my mistake I would also like for him to not have any consequences.”_

_“I-_

Seijuro stood up walking closer to the manager cutting him off once again his emperor eye was now glowing; his aura was deadly and his voice became deep.

“ _I am Absolute, my words are absolute, my request are absolute do not defy me.”_

_“V-Very well.”_ the manager croaked out hurrying off the kitchen

Koki on the other hand was dumbfounded stuck in place. He was internally a mess he was scared shitless, nervous, kinda aroused but also couldn’t help but marvel at the snow like skin boy with unique reddish hair “ _am I a masochist ohhh koki noo..”_

_“Pardon? Did you say something Furihata-kun?”_ Seijuro blinked confusedly

Koki hadn’t realized he was talking to himself he was now blushing profusely.

“ _I-I-I ahaaha wellyousee ahah uh gottagotothebathroomexcusemepleaseAkashi-san”_ he spoke in non-human speeds,

Before Seijuro could give a response koki already sped off to the bathroom.

Pacing back and forth panting heavily “ _its okay, its okay Akashi Seijuro is at my job THE Akashi Seijuro is at my job”_ koki buried his face in his hands; his face put Kagami’s hair to shame.

“ _I c-c-cant go out there……I was touching his d-dick..he must think I’m a pervert now *he squeaked looking at his left hand taking a sniff* koki you are seriously a p-pervert… *SMACK hitting his cheeks* get it together koki your gonna go back there and f-finish that s-s-shift.”_ He went to grab the door but he ended up standing there he honestly wanted to hide in one of the stalls till closing but he had tables to serve.

When he finally walked out and looked around Akashi was gone he wasn’t at the table no more, Maki-san was already there preparing the table for the next day closing was in 20 minutes.

 Koki frowned a little he was disappointed yea he was a shaking mess because of the redhead but he still had deep feelings that was still unexplainable toward the boy.

Koki walked the breakroom changing out of his uniform “ _goodnight everyone, good work today.”_ He spoke kindly, before entering the chilly night air.

Walking towards the bus stop there was a man sitting there also with his hood up waiting too. The bus arrived both getting on the bus, it was emptier around this time so Koki decided to sit closer to the front, something felt off he started sweating down his back, he began clenching his jaw accidently biting his inner cheek. Hissing at the pain as he started to taste copper, then he started balling his fists he was starting to worry too much too fast and knew where this was going to lead. He swiftly grabbed his earbuds putting them on and turning the volume on to max he always kept one earbud out to hear his surroundings but right now he needed to block all sounds at the moment to calm his nerves.

 

He kept his eyes glued to the window since he wouldn’t be able to hear the announcement of when his stop was getting closer. When his stopped arriving he hurried off the bus jogging home singing the words “ _god knows what is hiding in this world of little consequence behind the tears, inside the lies a thousand slowly dying sunsets…people help the people.”_

**_Back on the bus_ **

The hooded man stared out the window smirking.

“ _you haven’t changed much my precious Chihuahua.”_ The pale skin, thick brow, smelled strongly of alcohol man spoke wickedly.

The bus driver stole glances at the man in the back of the bus every few minutes, the man was creeping him out.

“ _heyyy, Uncle can I borrow your bus?”_  swinging his arm over the driver shoulders

“wh-

 

The stranger in a swift motion striking the man twice in the jugular with a sharp hunting knife, the driver was now gripping his neck trying to stop the bleeding but it was too late falling over sign of life was gone.

Licking the blood off his knife “ _thank you Uncle ive got some studying to do now.”_ The stranger spoke he was grinning madly looking at the bus routes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had some trouble posting this chapter it wouldn't let me use rich text so no bold in this one , hope you enjoy.  
> I DO NOT OWN KUROKO NO BASKET

It’s been a few days but Akashi been holding the urge to investigate the chestnut hair boy further he knew he would need help from a fellow shadow boy. It would be beneficial but the shadow boy was truly a little devil. He can use information to his advantage not only that he didn’t fear Akashi, he respected him but when it came to following orders Kuroko is the only one to disobey when needed to. But the shadow boy was closer to the one he wanted so he had to swallow his pride and go for it.

To Tetsuya  
7:00a.m.  
Good morning Tetsuya, I have a favor to ask about one of your teammates.

The shadow boy knew which teammate he was talking about but it was a Friday morning had a full day of school ahead of him, an oblivious and heedless 6’3 teammate to deal with, he needed some type of amusement to start his day.

To Tyrant-kun  
7:02a.m.  
Good morning what a surprise to see a message from you especially so early in the morning. You should go into detail which teammate are you talking about?

To Tetsuya  
7:04a.m.  
Please do not become cruel Tetsuya you know which teammate, I’m sure with your prominent observational skills you figured it out before I even noticed.

From Tetsuya   
7:06a.m.  
Akashi-kun remember back in the Teiko days all I wanted was a vanilla milkshake before practice….;-)  
To Tetsuya  
7:08a.m.  
What does that have to do with anything Tetsuya?

Seijuro furrowed his eyebrows he didn’t like where this conversation was going.  
“Tetsuya it’s too early for this.” He spoke to himself while palming his face.

7:10a.m.  
Tetsuya what are you planning?  
7:11a.m.  
Hello? I know you’re not sleeping….

Seijuro decided to just drop it and get ready for school, his father haven’t left yet so he planned on skipping breakfast to avoid him. He got dressed quickly grabbing his bag and phone making his way down the long velvet staircase-

“SEIJURO” his father yelled from the dining area slamming down his utensils 

Seijuro stopped dead in his tracks his eyes widened, he couldn’t respond wanted to respond but he couldn’t his mouth parted but nothing came out, pins and needles started to form in his calves and finger tips. Upon with hearing his father’s voice echo throughout the mansion his ears started ringing he wanted to dash out the door but he couldn’t move.  
“So, you choose to ignore me” Masaomi spoke roughly  
Seijuro was a mute, his father approached him grabbing his face with his colossal scratchy hand

“Should I show you what happens when you disrespect your elder” his father spoke lowly gripping the boy’s cheek tighter.

“bite”   
He listened, the pressure that was put on his cheeks forced him to bite his inner cheeks hard, Seijuro slammed his eyes shut when he noticed his father was drawing his fisted hand back preparing to strike-

“Excuse me Master, I don’t mean to interrupt but an important conference call has started they’re on hold.” the butler spoke firmly.

“Very well.” Letting go of Seijuro and walking off to his private office.

His butler rushed to his side shaking him gently “Young Master come on you have to get to class, hurry before he comes back.” Looking at the boy worriedly.  
“I *clears throat* I’m sorry Lynn-Kun I will be on my way.”  
Seijuro thought it would be awkward to hug him he had the feeling to but he didn’t want to show weakness, during that while ordeal his face showed no emotion just lifeless.   
“Thank you” Seijuro spoke warmly staring at floor halfway out the door.  
The butler smiled, Seijuro didn’t need to face him to know that thank you meant something deeper and genuine. 

*sighs heavily* riding in the backseat. *buzz buzz buzz buzz buzz * His phone was buzzing repeatedly and he was sure it wasn’t Reo, the pretty boy was put on do not disturb for the rest of the morning for his spam of ‘good morning’ texts and nonstop rants about Takao.  
Sliding his thumb across his screen reading the messages his pupils dilated squeezing his phone. “you just had to involve these imbeciles Tetsuya.”

 

GOM GROUP CHAT HAS BEEN CREATED  
From Tetsuya  
7:50a.m.  
Good morning basketball idiots exception for Midorima-kun he isn’t a basketball idiot he is overall a social idiot, were having a meeting today @ Maji burger @5:30.

From Daiki  
7:51a.m.  
OI!!! Tetsu watch it!! Wait is Bakagami in this?

From Kagami Taiga  
7:53a.m.  
….I’m staying home..and Aomine shut up play me! 

From Ryota  
7:54a.m.  
KUROKOCCHI SO MEANN;-(!!!!!  
7:55a.m.  
But I’ll deff be there

From Daiki  
7:57a.m.  
Nahh, but I would much prefer to play with my light ;)….come over @5:30 Tetsu.jkjk

From Ryota  
7:58a.m.  
-__- stupid stupid Aominecchi!!!!!!!

From Kagami Taiga  
7:59a.m.  
FIGHT ME DIPSHIT!!!1

From Shintaro  
7:59a.m.  
Kuroko what is the meaning of this, idiot overall is something I’m not. Look at these imbeciles so early and already starting conflict. Aomine restrain yourself from such inappropriate comments towards Kuroko he is much to pure.

 

From Kagami Taiga  
8:01a.m.  
PURE IS FURIHATA, you guys don’t know highschool Kuroko.

From Ryota  
8:02a.m  
0.0

From Daiki  
8:02a.m.  
O.O

From Atsushi  
8:03a.m.  
Kurochin will there be snacks? 

From Tetsuya  
8:04a.m.  
And you guys wonder y I call you all basketball idiots.  
8:05a.m.  
1st I am pure Kagami, its your fault you asked why was there seven planets you simply couldn’t handle my answer and You will show up I found another stray would you like to meet him perhaps I should bring him over afterschool.  
2nd Aomine you are not my light, kuchisake-onna will come to you tonight for that one and you will come I had Momoi-san hide all your ‘precious’ Horikita Mai-chan magazines even though you are gayer then the rainbow.  
8:07a.m.  
This is for Akashi-kun he has a crush on one of Siren’s teammates and need help courting him, so I know you’ll show up Midorima-kun but for extra motivation I contacted Takao he found your lucky item for the day it will be a shame if it wasn’t handed to you;-3.  
And yes Murasakibara-kun there will be snacks.

 

From Ryota  
8:10a.m.  
…..wow kurokocchi…just wow

From Tetsuya  
8:11a.m.  
Don’t make me come for you Kise-kun I just spared you.

From Shintaro  
8:12a.m.  
Cancer is rated number eight today I guess I have no choice. 

From Daiki   
8:13a.m.  
You didn’t have to go that far you demon…..I’ll be there.  
Btw I wanna know the answer there are actually six planets.

From Atsushi   
8:13a.m.  
See you later kurochin.

From Shintaro  
8:14a.m.  
You incompetent fool! There are eight planets you should focus on your studies idiot.

To GOM GROUP CHAT  
8:15a.m.  
I see Tetsuya, this vicious nature all because I didn’t let you have one vanilla milkshake…See you at 5:30

From Tetsuya   
8:16a.m.  
I don’t know what your talking about Akashi-kun:p

From Kagami Taiga   
8:17a.m.  
That’s how your gonna treat your light well talk more about this in class -_-.and Aomine his answer was ‘because I destroyed Uranus yesterday’.

From Daiki  
8:18a.m.  
Ooo Tetsu tutor me in science next ;))))) 

From Tetsuya  
8:20a.m.  
You don’t have the brain compacity to handle this information. Have a good day everyone.

Seijuro arrived at school “this is going to be a long day.”

Back in Tokyo  
Few classes in  
“Heyy Furiiiii are you busy tonight?” Kawahara and Fukuda asked excitedly in sync.

“epp ah-uh-h n-no why what do have planned?” Koki choked out trying to swallow his food.

“We wanna have a first year’s sleepover and also invite Kagami and Kuroko too-

“Excuse me but Furihata-kun your having a sleepover I’m not doing anything tonight me and Kagami will be there.” Kuroko spoke flatly 

Of course, kuroko was always on misdirection mode popping out of nowhere startling koki. “I-I ahh u-h- ye-”  
“OI! How do you know I’m free tonight?” 

“Kagami-kun want to see my new stray?” staring up at kagami tilting his head with his blank gaze.

“tch” not saying another word crossing his arms.

“So I’m having a sleepover alrighty.” Koki spoke to himself

Kuroko facing his attention back on Koki  
“this is a first years sleepover right?”

“that’s what Kawa and Fuku said s-so yea.”

“can I invite Takao-kun he’ll be great company and very energetic.”

“sure.” Koki spoke shrugging his shoulder he never had a problem with Takao he was always so friendly gave off a comfortable vibe.

“this is freaking awesome we’ll all meet at Furi’s house 6:20.” Kawahara spoke pumping his fist in the air.

After that they went to the rest of their classes for the day. Koki was usually on point with his notes but today his thoughts was his main distraction, after missing the notes for his previous class he decided to hide his phone under his books and set it to record to catch the teacher lecture. He held the pencil in his hand mimicking movements of writing but he was so far off that he didn’t realize he was sketching a mini portrait of Akashi. 

“his scent mhhhhm cinnamon he smells as good as he looks. *nipping his bottom lip gently* I wonder if he’s visiting the restaurant today maybe he’ll ask for me. *frowning* No! why would he I’m boring normal and mostly damaged….come on Koki stop downing yourself.. your worthy of love..*lower his eyes muscles getting tense* but not his love he is a Akashi there is someone way better for him….*running his fingers over Akashi’s portrait*….but maybe there’s a chance he is human he was *gripping his pencil tighter* so sweet to me and defended me that has to me-“

“hey Furi watcha drawing there the bell rang and you’re still sitting here.” Fukuda spoke curiously trying to catch a glance of the picture.

“hahaaah y-you s-s funny ah-h nothing i-important.” Koki stuttered covering his drawing nervously 

“it looks important to me you had the ‘puppy eyes’ aha.” Fukuda spoke teasingly 

“shut up Fuku lets just plan this stupid sleepover.” Hiding his blushing face speeding off. Outside the school building his three friends was waiting for him.

“Kagami-kun and I have some business to handle around 5 so we’ll see you at your place.” Kuroko spoke, Kagami hissed at the shadow boy wanting to snap at him but the boy simply looked at with a ‘my stray dog and nigou are waiting’ gaze.  
“I’ll go get my stuff and some movies see ya.” Kawahara spoke walking in the direction of his house.

Fukuda throwing his arm over koki shoulder “I’ll just follow you home I already got my stuff in my bag.”

“w-what I *clears throat* how did you even know I say yes.” Koki asked confused raising his left eyebrow.

“I asked you Wednesday if you worked Friday and you said no that means you was gonna go straight home Friday and watch movies eating all your favorite pocky.” Fukuda said smirking.

“touche smartass.” Koki said lowly  
“what?”  
“NOTHING! l-let’s go!” dragging Fukuda in the direction of the arriving bus.

 

A few hours passed and Koki had finished cleaning up his place of course Fukuda was no help, he was spread out on Koki couch   
“Furi I’m hungry feed me”   
“oh? Hi hungry you got feed me money.” Koki said sarcastically   
“got about ten dollars”   
Running his fingers through his chestnut locks.“fair enough I’ll pitch in lets go.”

 

@ Maji Burger  
“ Hello Tetsuya, what a stunt you pulled this morning.” *Glaring at his tiger friend* “Kagami Taiga”.  
“assholes” Kagami muttered.

“excuse? Kagami-kun did you say something? would you like to repeat that?” 

“ughhhh” having nothing to say he dropped his head on the table burying his face.

“Tetsuya you have become a menace I see” heterochromatic eyes staring into blue.  
“I am simply-.”

“KUROKOCCHI, AKASHICCHI, BAKAGAMICCHI I FOUND MIDORIMACCHI HIDING AROUND-.”

“OI” the redhead shot his head up.

Chopping Kise in the neck. “shut up moron! are you some type of gasbag stop drawing attention to us, and I wasn’t hiding I simply found a quarter on the floor.” Pushing his glasses up.

Coming up behind them pushing Kise and Midorima out the way. “Kurochin where are my snacks?” the purple giant was impatient and hungry.  
Holding up a bag filled with maiubou that varies in flavor, chips and cookies. 

“right here come have a seat Murasakibara-kun.” Kuroko spoke

“you barbaric giant did you not see me standing here?” Midorima was irritated.

The purple giant had already started munching on his goodies without an ounce of care. “mhhhh Midochin are you sitting on a stick so grumpy.”  
Kise and Kagami couldn’t help but chuckle at that last comment.

“I don’t find anything comical about this.” Midorima had the look of pure annoyance.

“where’s Aominecchi” kise asked looking around the table.

“Daiki will be here, he knows better not to try Tetsuya the menace.” Seijuro spoke smirking taking a sip of his tea.

 

To Aomine-kun  
5:25p.m.  
Your ‘precious’ magazines are in danger you have five minutes. 

Kuroko closed his phone sipping his vanilla shake, it wasn’t long until the door slammed open  
“TETSUUU YOU BASTARD!!” Aomine was furious and a panting mess he looked like he ran for his life 

“glad you could make it Aomine-kun come have a seat.” Kuroko spoke in a deadpan tone.

“fuck you Tetsu.” Aomine muttered lowly 

Popping the straw out of his mouth. Turing his attention towards the tanned boy.  
“i’m sorry Aomine-kun did you say something would you like to repeat that? You and Kagami-kun need to start speaking clearer.”

Kagami leaned towards Aomine whispering. “don’t try him today Akashi got him riled up he’s been a Satan spawn all day.”

Disregarding Kagami last comment. “Anyway we are here today to help Akashi-kun with his love interest Furihata Koki.”

Kagami and Aomine choked on their burgers, Midorima paused in mid push of his glasses, Kise was unfazed he was just more loud and happier and Murasakibara stop chewing his sugar rusk Maiubou but continued a second after.  
Clearing his throat breaking silence. “what Tetsuya said is true I am interested him, I have never experienced this before so I don’t know how to go about this so I ask for your advice.” Seijuro said firmly still with an intimidating aura.

“WOAH!! Akashicchi I approve he is cute definitely take him somewhere that he loves as date.”

“seriously the Chihuahua ahaha your jok-

“So what Aominecchi! Akashicchi see’s something we clearly don’t that means Furihatacchi is special in his way.” Kise usual bright and gentle eyes was now staring down navy eyes. Akashi was also staring down Aomine deadly, the emperor holder was using scissors to stir his tea. 

Pushing his glasses up “ the ‘chihuahua’ does seem weak..what’s his sign? you guys may have high compatibility.”

“mhmm he’s so tiny and crushable but if Akachin approve I approve too.” Continuing to munch dropping crumbs everywhere

“oi *everyone turned to kagami his aura was on fire*judgmental assholes how bout you get to know him first before saying who he is huh?” Kagami was vexed hitting his fist on the table voice rough. “ Furihata may have not been born with our type of talents but he is strong, stronger then all of us, you guys should stop judging by first look dickheads! probably what you see is what he wants you to see. You guys do not define him.” 

It was like everyone was hit with a eye-opener of course kuroko and Akashi kept their usual straight face.  
“Wow, Kagami-kun I didn’t know you can say such meaningful things your brain isn’t mush after all.” Kuroko said patting his shoulder.

“shut up kuroko.” Looking up trying to hide his embarrassed cheeks but no one had to see his face his ears gave it away also.

“I would have to agree with you both I am touched, but I am not going to lie I did feel some type of jealously while you was talking about my Koki *swirling the sharp scissors on his fingers*

“No need to worry Akashi-kun you don’t have a rivalry I made my claim on him.”

“WAHHHH Kurokocchi so shameless.”

“o-oh uh my god “*dropping his face back on the table* Kagami face, neck and ears was now matching his hair color. 

“anyway I had a run in with him at his job….*cracking a little smile*that’s when I noticed him we only had a few moments before his awfully rude manager interrupted .” Seijuro said firmly facing everyone with no embarrassment 

“wh-

Cutting off kagami “and I may or may have not use my emperor eye on his manager” straightening his posture.  
“WHAT!!!” kagami, kise and Aomine yelled in sync

“out of all things Seijuro you chose to use your eye on his superior?” Midorima asked curiously since after Seijuro’s change he didn’t use his eye so carelessly so what triggered the emperor holder.

“I agree with Midorima-kun, what is your reason?” Kuroko spoke he was definitely intrigued now.

“when he was working I was having ‘vivid’ fantasies about him, yes Ryota I was staring at him the entire time I saw the look on your face.”  
Kise couldn’t help but smirk he loved juicy stories. “you should tell us the fantasy too Akashicchi.” Elbows on the table getting comfortable.  
I rather not it was rather explicit.”

“even better.”

“Did you want to eat him all up Akachin” Murasakibara spoke with his mouth full.

“Be proper for once and swallow first.” Midorima snapped

“what is he swallowing exactly mhmmm.” Aomine couldn’t help himself

Pushing Kagami back striking full force in Aomine’s side. It was a memorable moment Kuroko had literally knocked the wind out of him.

“back to the story his careless co-worker was to busy flaunting to wealthy customers that she spilled a platter all over me-“

“and you didn’t make her beg for forgiveness.” Aomine butted in weakly gripping his side.

“restrain yourself Daiki would like another hit this time I’ll join Tetsuya.” Seijuro was growing sore of these irrelevant comments   
Aomine just wanted his magazines but he was interested someone had made the mighty emperor express softness.

“As I was saying, after that Furihata rushed over shoving her away taking full responsibility he realized it was me that was cleaning mainly my groin area….she spilled majority of the platter there. Seijuro said that last part low

“second base already, I would expect that from Aomine.” Pushing his glasses up smirking  
“Shin-

 

“FASTERRR Furii.”  
“c-can you stop yelling F-Fukuda maybe you should help.”

Koki had stumble into Maji burger Akashi breath hitched, the usually shy boy was wearing black joggers one pant leg was pulled higher than the other and a red fitted soft long sleeves that was rolled up to the elbows athletic shirt. His face was lightly coated with sweat, hair was messy. Fukuda was enjoying his piggy back ride a little too much by bouncing adding along with the weight of grocery bags along the boy’s arm.

“I think Akashi-kun is drooling.” Kuroko spoke

“don’t be absurd! I don’t drool.” Akashi spoke glaring at the shadow. The emperor focused his hearing and sight back on the boy at the counter.

“hello, I would like 15 cheese burgers and 4 vanilla milkshakes please.”

“Fukuda-kun, Furihata-kun-.”

“What are you doing Tetsuy-.”

“oh heyy Kuroko, look Furi its Kagami , Kuroko and the Generation of miracles.”

Koki head whipped in the direction of the said names began to internally panic “ this couldn’t be happening oh my god oh my god!! I still didn’t a-a-apologize got rubbing his groin area…. h-how could I apologize I enjoyed s-stop it stop it Koki get your shit together…omg why am I walking over here I should r-r-run that’s a good plan… .here I go breath 1.2.1.2 legs stop working….stop walki-

“oi! Furihata you still on earth kuroko been talking to you.” Kagami barked

“oh eh I’m s-sorry I was j-just t-thinkin.”

Whispering in his ear trying to calm Fukuda felt Koki hands shaking on his thighs the boy was still holding him up he thought he would be flat on his ass by now “relax you got this..also don’t drop me.”

Akashi was growing envious there was another person all over his Koki he wanted to feel that, not necessarily on his back more of koki on his back. His eyes flickered to Koki hands gripping tightly on the boys under thigh he wanted to fee-  
“h-ello Akashi-san, n-nice to see you again.” Koki was now looking at him blushing but with a warm smile.

He couldn’t help but smile back his heart was disobeying him he wanted it calm but it got faster instead. He didn’t have the chance to respond-  
“wassup Chihuahua still shaking I see.” The tanned boy spoke chuckling 

“shut up Amoinecchi!!!! That’s rude” Kise was irritated now smacking the back of his head

Fukuda noticed it quickly Koki face turned dark something was triggered he decided to climb down off Koki gripping his arm, kuroko noticed the change in attitude also.

“he’s shaking right now it seems reasonable why can’t his nickname be Chihuahua-kun it fits.” The green haired boy said calmly

“please don’t call me that.” Koki muttered it was barely audible, he started clinching his fists.

“Chih-  
Dropping the bags that hung on his arms, his bangs were now covering his eyes slamming his fists down on the table making the table shake everyone jumped.  
“I SAID DON’T CALL ME THAT” koki was breathing heavily 

No one dared to say anything everyone was shocked they wasn’t expecting that reaction from the usually quiet shy boy.

*sighs heavily* he was still angry there was no shake in sight. Turning his gaze to Kagami and Kuroko. “i brought the burgers for you kagami and I brought the milkshakes for you Kuroko just in case you wanted something to snack on for tonight.” His nerves calmed he cracked a small smile looking at Kise. “would you like to join us Kise-kun?”

“forrrr?” Kise was confused he wasn’t sure what was going on.

Kuroko answered instead. “were having a first years sleepover tonight-  
The blonde became a child jumping excitedly and being loud and overdramatic “OF COURSE! I would love to!”

“great see you there.” Grabbing the bags off the floor and the ordered food from the counter stopping in mid walk. “ oh yea Kuroko no need to worry about texting Takao I saw him outside he’s gonna tag along with me and Fukuda and Kise-kun can follow you and Kagami after your ‘meeting’.”

Everyone watched the two boys walk out, Akashi turned and focused his attention on the three boys that angered Koki.   
“Tetsuya, Ryota and Kagami Taiga you may go you guys have plans waiting for you all.” 

The three agreed getting up saying their goodbyes when they left , Seijuro’s emperor eye started to glow.

“that’s not fair how com-

Aomine was cut off “shut it Daiki! Now you three. *rubbing the bridge of his nose* Atsushi how is Himuro-san?” the purple giant stopped chewing he actually looked worried he had a thing for his murochin he loved having him around the way he cared only for him was enough anyone else he would crush.  
“Murochin is fine he’s baking me brownies.”  
“how sweet, I heard America is hosting a 3-week fashion show of his favorite designer should I send him tickets and a hotel reservation with sirens iron heart Kiyoshi Teppei I heard he great company to be around.”

*silence*  
“that’s what I thought. Now Shintaro, Reo been Antsy recently I no longer need your help with getting his info since Tetsuya has it, should I deliver it?

*silence*  
“I don’t even know where to start with you Daiki. You remember my tanned muscle head teammate Nebuya Eikichi?  
“wh-.”  
“it’s a shame Ryota is still single and I caught Eikichi as you like to say ‘drooling’ over one of his magazines yesterday evening. Maybe I should lend him a hand set them up.” 

*silence*

“Well it is getting late don’t you say *his golden eye stopped glowing* it was great seeing you all I’ll be in touch.” He spoke walking off causally as if he didn’t threaten each and one of their love lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter Akashi is going to have to praise mama kuroko to get to sirens shy but kindhearted Furihata Koki  
> what secrets are getting exposed at the sleepover  
> will there be a first date  
> who is this mysterious man


	6. Chapter 6

I recommend listening to welcome by Jay Park. For this part

 

Fukuda decided to connect his phone to his blue tooth speaker he wanted to make things interesting…

“ _I dare Kise to give Takao a lap dance!”_

Everyone went wide eye, Kuroko on the other hand showed a smirk.

“ _A lap dance from Kise Ryota I will be the envy of every fangirl *faces kise* Lets go.”_  The hawk eye boy stated pulling up a chair smirking. Internally he was thinking this wouldn’t be that bad the joyful blonde probably wasn’t even a good dancer anyway.

Everyone settled down Fukuda turned the music higher…

Something clicked in Kise it was the words started to control his body..

_Even though your clothes aren’t off and you’re staying still, your so sexy_

He locked eyes with the blackette running his fingers through his blonde locks untucking his shirt walking slowly making sure to sway a little. Amber eyes low luring in his target. Takao mouth started to feel dry

_Oh you make me imagine things I think I’ll change into a beast_

Without a second thought the blonde spread the blackette legs, kise was now straddling him giving slow deep body rolls. Popping his chest at the end of each roll still staying on beat. Their faces were so close never breaking eye contact grabbing the boys hand placing it on his lower back takao felt every movement Kise was laying upon him he wanted to move lower he was fucked. The blonde secured his arms around the boy’s neck lifting himself up a little swaying side to side sliding back down

_Welcome to my bed, welcome baby your driving me driving me crazy_

Kise started running his hands on his chest going dangerously low. The blonde was whining and grinding his hips dangerously slow staying on beat. Grabbing the bottom of his shirt lifting it keeping hold on it with his teeth exposing his tantalizing perfect skin and his physical attributes. Takao couldn’t help himself his hands moved from the blondes back to his chest his hawk eye could see every inch his face was feeling hot the beat was driving him crazy along with kise on sync movements, his face got closer to the boys naval deep breaths, mind turning to mush.

_Tell me you don’t wan-_

_*_ clears throat* “ _a-alrighty I t-think they finished their dare.”_ Furi sputtered holding the speaking.

Kise and Takao were so red they looked like they was going to pop everyone wanted to react but they were in the process of cooling off themselves they thought it was going to stupid, with them ending up laughing through it _NOPE instead_   it was intense.

“ _Furi and Kagami lets go your turn.”_ Takao inquired with his stupid smirk trying to play off his embarrassment

No one noticed the shadow calmly texting a fellow tan skin miracle

**_To Aomine-kun_ **

**_7:55p.m_ **

_*video clip*_

_I didn’t know Kise-kun could dance so well._

_Somewhere in Tokyo_

**_*phone vibrates*_ ** _“uh Tetsu..a video whats thi-“_

Aomine was furious, he didn’t think just typed.

**_To Tetsu_ **

**_8:03p.m._ **

_WHAT THE HELL TETSU!!!!!_

**_From Tetsu_ **

**_8:04p.m._ **

_Did you not enjoy his performance? we all certainly did._

**_To Tetsu_ **

**_8:06p.m_ **

_……you bastard._

Closing out his messages with the tanned boy, he had another person to taut which he can benefit from. Turning his camera back to the chestnut hair boy that was now performing his dare, he was straddling Kagami, while rubbing his nipples forced to keep eye contact. ( _Kise thought it was a fair enough dare.)_ the boy was clearly uncomfortable he tried thinking it was Akashi but Kagami is to big for his taste to help his imagination.

 

_Somewhere in Kyoto_

_“why is Tetsuya texting me shouldn’t he be busy”_ curiously swiping a finger across his screen, the tea that he was sipping was now on the floor. He was more annoyed then shocked. He wanted to take what was his “ _no one is allowed to carry him like that just me”_

**_To Tetsuya_ **

**_8:10p.m._ **

_Why is Koki like that?........._

Akashi didn’t even get an explanation, Kuroko soon sent another message a video this time, Fukuda and Kawahara were blindfolded Furi standing with a feather taped to his right butt cheek and they had 15 seconds to find it……those 15 seconds had the emperor how we say…. _’deadly’_ he wanted strike Kuroko for encouraging it and everyone that kept performing inappropriate acts but he kept his composure.

**_To Tetsuya_ **

**_8:15p.m._ **

_I’m surprised your so calm about this isn’t Kagami ‘yours’?_

The redette thought that make the shadow boy relax with his actions but he didn’t receive any response

**_8:30p.m._ **

_Why so quiet Tetsuya? You were so bold a minute ago._

 

A few hours passed, the group was quieting down half naked, wrappers and empty bottles all over the place. Everyone had done some acts that no one would speak of outside of Furi’s house. Come to find out back in Teiko days when Kise and Aomine hung out and Aomine took his usual nap he was a very deep sleeper like _DEEP sleep_ the blonde was always able to play with his hair or bury his face in the tanned boys nape inhaling his addictive scent and if he was feeling bold he would even give him a few pecks sometime just place his hand on the boys nether regions. Everyone commented on his actions but Takao butted in patting the blonds back smiling

_“I’m no better sunshine, a few weeks ago actually me and Shin-chan were studying well he was I was staring at his ass…*scratching the back of his neck* when he went to the bathroom I went to his draws and stole one of his underwears.”_

_“I thought Kuroko was a something but you’re definitely a perver-.”_

Furi didn’t know if sleepiness was making his bold but he cut Kagami off

“ _Kagami last week in the locker room I saw drooling when Kuroko was undressing and th-.”_

_“ALRIGHT SHUT UP!!!!!”_

Kagami had lunged a crossed the room landing the boy crushing him.

“ _is this true Kagami-kun?”_ the shadow boy tilted his head expressionless

Kagami was blushing hard and could hardly make out a sentence. “ _I-I uh-_

_“I am honored to be apart of your perverted activities.”_ Rubbing the taller boy shoulder encouragingly

_“how can you say that with no emotion Kurokocchi.”_ the blond exaggerated

“ _SHUT_ _UP_.” The redhead snapped

Everyone forgot poor Koki was still under the massive boy

“ _c-c-can’t……b-breat-h.”_ Furi breathed out crawling Kagami side.

Takao, Fukuda and Kawahara decided to start a wet towel war Kuroko was the first victim his misdirection wasn’t helping him in the situation.

 

**_Back in Kyoto_ **

It was 11:15p.m. and Akashi was restless he couldn’t sleep, he wasn’t even comfortable, his thoughts was controlling him right now.

_“how is that possible I got the finest mattress, pillows and sheets money can buy, *turning to his right side* I wonder what they are doing….I hope Koki is okay, after today why did he react like that being called chihuahua. Yes, it was insulting but his face it was something else….it wasn’t so much of anger….it was disgust..why? and that friend of his knew *lays on back rubbing his temple.*oh Koki Koki…. You truly are..different. I wonder what he’s doing…. *turning his head the curtain was open a little he was staring at the moon* are you staring at the moon too Koki-.”_

*buzz buzz*

Being pulled out of his thoughts.

**_From Tetsuya_ **

**_11:30p.m._ **

_I decided to be kind, Furi is currently sleeping and he looks absolutely adorable._

Akashi wondered how he looked in sweet slumber, but he didn’t want to sound eager

**_To Tetsuya_ **

**_11:32p.m._ **

_That’s good, everyone calming down it is late._

**_From Tetsuya_ **

**_11:35p.m._ **

_Is there a reason your up? When your up at this time it means you’re thinking about something…..more of like someone. So let’s make an agreement, for 6 months you’ll provide me with vanilla milkshakes and I’ll provide you with something._

Akashi was tempted but Furihata wasn’t a business deal but….*buzz buzz* turning his attention back to his screen.

**_11:38p.m._ **

_I knew you would be hesitate so Furihata-kun is currently cuddling a pillow shirtless, wearing shorts that is the color of your hair I already took three pictures he such a quiet sleeper what a precious sight don’t you say? Oh and also I will send you his number._

**_To Tetsuya_ **

**_12:15a.m._ **

_Deal!_

At that moment Akashi could careless he needed that number and wanted those pictures. After a few minutes the information was sent to him and so was the pictures. He felt accomplished staring at the sleeping brunette on his screen, his face was calm he wondered what his skin felt like under his touch, he wanted to be that pillow he haven’t felt a long warm embrace for years grabbing his pillow he pretended it was Koki. Lowering his eyes to the boys waist gripping his pillow tighter, rubbing circles on the soft bundle. He felt all his tension disappear, his loneness fade, for once he was actually looking forward to tomorrow “ _will you be mine Furihata Koki.”_ Was the last thing he whispered before dozing off into the night.

 

Morning came and everyone somewhat cleaned up and parted ways. Koki decided he needed a workout, throwing on his usual attire leaving his cozy apartment into a bright breezy morning inhaling the flurry scent of flying leaves, starting his jog towards the gym. He didn’t realize the man turning the corner walking towards his house.

 

*picks lock _* walking in studying the new area. “Koki koki it’s been toooo long.” Grabbing the hanging sweater on the wall inhaling sweet smells. “ugh disgusting that’s going to have to change.” Trailing his fingers along the walls humming a melody._

_“the roses have wilted from a spider’s web.”_

_Searching the kitchen_

_“the violents are dead, the spider is watching.”_

_Searching the living room_

_“the spider threads in circles.”_

_The bathroom wasn’t much of his attention finally the bedroom touching everything but leaving everything the way it was with a wide arrogant smirk remembering every inch._

_“round and round at last the spider chooses you.”_

_*_ door opening and closing*

The man wasn’t even scared or surprised he was excited, his footsteps was silent cautiously walking trying to spot the boy.

“ _yea yea Kawa sure you helped with the cleanup you were too busy cuddling Fukuda leg.”_ The sweaty boy hung up before the other could respond

The hidden man made his move coming up behind the boy covering his mouth with a cloth. Koki didn’t have a chance to react the volatile liquid was overwhelming him his body felt heavy and darkness devoured him.

The man was breathing heavily smiling viciously, he was now on top of the boy he couldn’t contain it anymore his adrenaline was high and he needed to express it. He dipped his head low

“ _ohh Chihuahua it’s been to long indeed.”_ From the boy’s jaw, cheek up to his  eyebrow giving him a wet slow long lick. “ _ohhh you still taste so sweet.”_ Trailing his hand to his damp locks. “ _I see you grown your hair more *tightens grip* I shouldn’t keep myself from this gift *grabbing the boys cheeks* “7 months for keeping me waiting for 7 years.”_ The man dictated in a raspy voice.

 

**_Somewhere in Kyoto_ **

 

“ _Straighten up!! Don’t piss me off Seijuro.”_ Masaomi spoke sternly.

Seijuro was kneeling before his father back facing him his clear smooth skin was now welting, skin bright red from the freshness of lashes he was receiving.

_“..mother….”_ his voice cracked he thought he said that internally but it slipped out.

_“Your mother is dead!”_ the older man snapped raising his arm to land a more forceful hit.

With that the boy fell forward, walking towards the boy stepping on his face adding pressure.

_“your useless without me all of this will make you stronger! You are my property so if I tell you to do something as low as eat shit I hope your ready to go through with it.”_

Seijuro was utterly humiliated he stayed silent  

“ _Get out of my sight.”_ Removing his foot walking out the room to attend a meeting.

Seijuro managed to get up and walk to his room he winced with every step staying as straight as possible he wanted to shower but having water hit directly on his back wasn’t the option right now. What he didn’t notice was his butler come in also.

“ _Young Master here take these.”_ The butler spoke concernedly handing him two ibuprofens with some water.

Seijuro was hesitate he no longer cared about his wounds his attention was on Koki once again, he’s been procrastinating all morning and afternoon it was 4:30p.m. and he had still failed to send a simple message.

_“Lynn-kun?”_ he called eyes still glued to the sheets

When the boy called his name, the butler had been cleaning the wounds that was left and applying cream

_“Yes, young master?”_

_“I’m…I’m gay.”_ The boy was waiting for his judgment, waiting for the man to get up and leave but when he glanced over the man was smiling. Before the butler gave a response, he walked over to the door making sure it was shut and locked, he didn’t need any of this getting back to that monster.

“ _so who’s the lucky guy?”_ smiling warmly

“ _you aren’t going to tell father?”_ he was confused, in the eyes of many this was a abomination.

“ _Seijuro I worked for your mother before your father, I care for you the most. Just know your mother would love you no matter what…*looking over at the picture on the dresser* she always said what does straight really mean a pencil is straight, a pole is also the list can go on..but your heart, impossible! there’s nothing straight about it. it’s going through constant obstacles…so I’ll ask again who is the lucky guy?”_ the man added.

Seijuro forgot about his injuries getting up more quickly then he should of he internally cursed himself for getting to eager

“ _His name is Furihata Koki. Our first encounter was actually at winter cup his team gave me the first taste of defeat. I never paid much attention to him he was….plain.” his stomach started feeling light. “but then last week when I was in Tokyo at a restaurant there he was….I don’t understand how…why he kept grabbing my attention he was the first person that I found and there was many other people around me…and when I was placed at my table I couldn’t stop gawking at him.” seijuro was smiling inwardly at the memory of Koki face. “I didn’t even notice the waitress spilling food all over me… he rushed over taking the blame for everything. It hurt seeing him get scolded but also annoyed me when it wasn’t even his fault…he’s different, kind hearted, sweet. When he rushed to the restroom, for the first time in a while I panic I didn’t understand these feelings. My hands started feeling clammy, my body temperature-_

_“contact him, why are you waiting? your playing with your phone which means you have his number *patting the boy on the shoulder getting up* don’t wait any longer you never know where this might lead to._ Tipping his head exiting the room.

_“He’s right! what am I doing, I’m Akashi Seijuro if I want something or someone I go get it. I can’t be a Shintaro.”_ Straightening his posture typing.

 

**_To Furihata_ **

**_4:01p.m._ **

_Hello, good afternoon Furihata. How are you today?_

“ _Short and sweet I believe that was a good way to start a conversation. Do I wait for a response?”_

Seijuro was now sitting making a attempt at reading but he couldn’t give it his full attention, he kept glancing back at his phone waiting. Yeah, he got messages but it wasn’t from that person.

*buzz buzz* his ears perked up glancing over his screen * _2 new messages from Furihata”_

**_From Furihata_ **

**_4:40p.m._ **

_Hey?_

_I don’t mean to be rude but who is this?_

 

“ _I am truly a fool, tch how could I forgot to introduce myself.”_ Seijuro didn’t realize it but he was now pacing. Not only that he was thinking he sounded like a creeper… “ _I don’t want to mess this up.”_

**_To Furihata_ **

**_4:46p.m._ **

_I’m sorry my mistake, this is Akashi Seijuro. Tetsuya gave me your contact information I hope you don’t mind I asked him._

The boy was still pacing this time walking to the bathroom, to his bed to his closet without bumping, stumbling or tripping over nothing.

**_From Furihata_ **

**_4:52p.m._ **

_But I don’t understand... why do you want to even contact me.. I’m ordinary_

The redhead felt a pinch of annoyance “ _why does he belittle himself constantly.”_

**_To Furihata_ **

**_4:53p.m._ **

_I don’t think your ordinary, you have caught my interest and I haven’t been able to shake this feeling so here I am contacting you. It is my choice._

After that the conversation went smoothly for the first time Seijuro was glued to his phone for hours. His butler came to his room throughout the evening to check up on him, but every time Seijuro didn’t even notice his presence. The butler didn’t mind instead he smiled to himself quietly leaving the boy’s dinner at the end of his bed, the man saw a boy that is broken but instead of cold lifeless eyes there was hope

_“He’s finding his own happiness, Shiori-san I know your watching over.”_ the man whispered exiting the room.

****

**_From Furihata_ **

**_11:55p.m._ **

_Akashi-kun have you noticed the time? We been at this for nearly eight hours. You should get some rest you’re a busy man.”_

Seijuro lips turned downward slightly he didn’t want the night to end

**_To Furihata_ **

**_11:56p.m._ **

_Let’s go for nine, I’m sure it will be worth it._

**_From Furihata_ **

**_11:57p.m._ **

_no no, I’m not taking responsibility for when you can’t get up in the morning. Goodnight Akashi-kun, we have tomm_

**_To Furihata_ **

**_11:58p.m._ **

_Wait!_

_Next Saturday I want to take you out say yes._

**_From Furihata_ **

**_11:59p.m._ **

_And if I don’t?_

Seijuro was now purring in amusement

**_To Furihata_ **

**_12:00a.m._ **

_What is this? The sudden confidence. Furihata don’t tempt me I am absolute, you are someone I want._

**_From Furihata_ **

**_12:01a.m._ **

_Don’t say such embarrassing things Akashi-kun_

**_To Furihata_ **

**_12:02a.m._ **

_Are you blushing at my words? It amazes me Furihata Koki I think you just made my heart flutter._

**_From Furihata_ **

**_12:02a.m._ **

_Oh my god yes I will go._

**_To Furihata_ **

**_12:03a.m._ **

_Goodnight Furihata, hope you sleep well._

Seijuro was satisfied laying there like a love sick puppy

_“I’m one step closer to having you.”_ he murmur caressing the picture of Koki on his phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i didn't post this last week my job been tiring me out but i'm still going to try to upload another chapter this week

**Author's Note:**

> I know my grammar sucks but let me know what you think or suggestions sorry for it being short its just a prologue.  
> Song - people help the people by birdy


End file.
